1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and corresponding method.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile terminal allows a user to wirelessly call another party and also provides additional functions such as a camera function, an MP3 function, a scheduling function, a memo function, etc. Thus, the user is able to perform a variety of functions using his or her mobile terminal.
For example, the user can create a memo or note using different menu options provided on the terminal. Thus, if the user is currently speaking with another party and wants to create a memo (e.g., about where the user is to meet the other party), the user selects a memo function provided on the terminal. In this example, the user listens to what the other party is saying, puts down the terminal, enters the memo function on the terminal and inputs from his or her memory what the other party said.
When the user has finished creating the memo, the user can select an End Key, for example, to return back to the call with the other party. However, this is inconvenient for the user, because the user can generally only remember three or four words the other party spoke, and thus has to keep repeating the process of listening to the other party, writing down a portion of the memo, listening again to the other party, etc.